Fear and Friends
by Ber Fawn
Summary: Will be re-written! I promise, I'll re-write it, so if you read it now, then next month, or any time after I re-write it and you review saying, "Is this different?" Yes! It's going to be re-written! It's too much like FastForward's story! Sorry! Thanks!


"What?! No! I'm not going into that house!!" Naruto Uzumaki shouted.

"Why not? I dare you! Two weeks!" Kiba Inuzuka, Naruto's best friend, challenged.

"No!!"

Naruto was the Konoha's most easily scared shinobi. He and his best friend, Kiba, were outside an ancient mansion. Naruto was dared to go inside and stay in it for two weeks. Little did they know, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto's rival and teammate, was behind a tree, nearby.

_Two weeks in that mansion? Naruto? He'd never make it, _he thought.

"Kiba, if you're my friend, you won't make me go in that mansion!" Naruto shouted.

"It might get you over your fears…!" Kiba insisted.

"Yeah, Naruto. You might get over your fears," Naruto's other friend, Neji Hyuuga, coaxed.

"No way!" Naruto tried to run but as soon as he passed the tree Sasuke was hiding in, Naruto's other friend, Shino, grabbed him.

"It's just two weeks, Naruto. It won't kill you."

"Yes it will! That mansion's haunted!" Naruto insisted, struggling to break free.

Sasuke snickered, and went home.

"Itachi!" Sasuke called to his older brother, Itachi Uchiha.

"What is it, Sasuke?"

"Isn't that old mansion near the Ninja Academy supposed to be torn down?"

"Yes, why?"

"Can you hold off on that for a few weeks? The dobe was dared to stay in it for two weeks, and I want to pull a prank on him."

"Oh? Really? Okay. As long as you don't scare him to death."

"That's not possible, Aniki."

"Whatever you say, Otouto." Itachi walked back to his room, with a phone in his hand.

-----------

---Next day---

Naruto walked into the mansion, looking around with wide eyes and a camera in hand.

"Stupid Kiba. When I get out of this house, I'm killing him!" Naruto mumbled.

He heard a creaking noise, and nearly screamed. When he found out he had just stepped on a piece of wood that was loosely part of the floor, he cursed under his breath.

Meanwhile, in the attic, Sasuke had some camera monitors all throughout the house, and turned them on. He would have laughed at Naruto's stupidity if it weren't for him being an Uchiha.

His phone vibrated, he had it on vibrate, and he answered it.

"Yes, Aniki?"

"Do you have the cameras up?" Itachi asked.

"Yes. Naruto just came in and he already looks ready to run outside."

"Just don't kill him." Itachi hung up.

_Being scared to death is impossible. It's absolutely not possible._ Sasuke thought.

---That night---

Sasuke watched as Naruto was shaking violently under his blankets in his room. Sasuke almost felt sorry for the blond. Almost.

He put on some heavy white powder and some chains and walked towards a secret passage he had found while putting the cameras up.

When he got to the secret trap door behind a dresser in Naruto's room, he heard rattling. He knew it was Naruto's teeth instantly.

Naruto heard some chains clanging and looked toward Sasuke.

"Get out," Sasuke said in the scariest voice he could muster.

Naruto's eyes nearly bulged, and Sasuke fought the urge to comfort him.

"Get out, now!" Sasuke yelled in the same voice, so Naruto wouldn't recognize it.

Naruto jumped up from the bed and ran towards the front door. As soon as he got there, he tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

_No, no, no!_ Naruto yelled inwardly. Saying he was petrified would be an understatement.

"Get out!" Sasuke exclaimed from right behind him, trying not to snicker at Naruto's reaction to him.

"The door won't open! I can't!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke knew he was scared, and Naruto was surprised the ghost couldn't hear his heart pounding against his ribs.

"No excuses!" Sasuke grabbed him, violently, on the collar of his shirt, and slammed him against the door that moaned in protest. "Get out!!" Sasuke yelled.

When he dropped Naruto, he made it look like he disappeared in thin air, and silently went up to the attic. When he got there, he looked at the room Naruto was supposed to stay in, and noticed he wasn't there. He looked to the front door, and saw Naruto there, but unconscious. He would have snickered if he hadn't noticed that Naruto's chest wasn't rising and falling, as it should have.

He looked more carefully, and still couldn't see Naruto's chest rising and falling.

"Shit." He went to the front door, and checked if Naruto was breathing. He wasn't.

_So it _is _possible to be scared to death._ Sasuke put his hand to Naruto's chest and noticed his heart beat was racing at a dangerous pace. _Shit!_ He put his lips on Naruto and exhaled through his mouth, trying to get Naruto to breathe.

When it didn't work the first time, he tried again. A few times.

Naruto started coughing, and Sasuke bolted for the stairs, going up them to the attic as quiet as possible. He got to the camera monitors and checked the front door, noticing Naruto was still there, coughing.

Sasuke was still pulling pranks, ignoring Itachi's warnings that he shouldn't go too far. Ever since Sasuke found out he nearly killed Naruto from fright, he backed off slightly, but not much. One week had passed, and Sasuke had a completely new plan.

---The day of the new plan---

Naruto heard the front door open, and went to the door of his room, peeking out.

"Aniki let me out!" Sasuke shouted from the front door.

"Sorry, Sasuke. This was the deal. One night, here, and you can come home. I'll be over tomorrow," Itachi said from outside the front door.

"Fine." Sasuke would have faked a pout, but, again, he was an Uchiha. Uchiha's don't pout.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke heard Naruto's voice from behind him, and he turned.

Naruto was at the doorway to the room Sasuke was standing in, and he looked slightly pale.

"Hey, dobe," Sasuke said.

Naruto's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he collapsed.

_Well, that wasn't part of the plan, _he thought.

When Naruto woke up, he noticed he was on his cot in the mansion. He also noticed he wasn't alone.

He jumped up off the cot, and noticed a dark figure with pale skin at the doorway. It took him a few seconds for him to realize it was Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" he asked.

Sasuke turned to him. "So, you're awake," he said.

Naruto nodded. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same question."

"Whatever, don't tell me."

They stopped talking after that.

---That Night---

Naruto heard rustling behind him, and knew it wasn't Sasuke. He knew because he heard the same chains as before.

He sat up, and noticed it was supposed to be the same ghost as before, but the appearance was different.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Get out," the ghost whispered.

"Who are you?" Naruto repeated, more forcefully.

"Rapheal. I told you before, get out."

Naruto looked around the room, and saw that Sasuke was asleep in his own cot.

"Sasuke, wake up!" Naruto called, fear gripping him.

Sasuke opened his eyes, and looked toward Naruto. "What is it, dobe?" he asked.

Naruto practically tackled him on his cot.

"What the hell!" Sasuke all but screamed.

Then he saw the ghost, and nearly smirked, had he not noticed he could see through it.

He instantly knew it wasn't someone he hired to scare Naruto. It was a real ghost.

"Get out!" the ghost screeched.

Sasuke looked to Naruto and saw that he was petrified. He would have smirked if he had not felt Naruto's heart pounding against his ribcage and Sasuke's arm.

Naruto shot up off the cot and bolted for the front door, the ghost following him.

Again, when Naruto tried the door, it wouldn't budge. _No, no, no, no! Please no!_ He kept trying the door, repeating the plea in his head.

"Get out!!" The ghost repeated.

"I-I can't! Th-the door w-won't o-open!" Naruto practically shrieked.

"No excuses!" the ghost screeched.

Sasuke came out and saw Naruto's pale face. He started to grow worried, but didn't know why. _Why am I getting worried about this dobe? This was part of my plan, had it not be a real ghost attacking him. _

He found he had an urge to comfort Naruto, and tell him everything would be alright.

Just as Sasuke was about to walk to Naruto, he noticed he couldn't move. He looked down, and saw his leg was chained to a rail near the basement. He looked worriedly to Naruto who was frozen at the spot.

They both heard laughing from behind Sasuke and he turned around.

Naruto looked behind Sasuke to see Kankurou, Sakura, and Ino.

Sasuke looked to Naruto after hearing a thump from behind him, and saw that he had fainted, yet again, from fear.

Just like the first time he had scared Naruto, he couldn't see Naruto's chest rising and falling.

Sasuke turned back around to glare at the other three who had scared Naruto so bad he stopped breathing.

Sakura made her way to Naruto, and instead of helping him, she kicked him in the side. "Serves you right!" she yelled.

Ino stopped laughing as well as Kankurou. "Sakura, don't you think that was a little too far?"

"What are you talking about, Ino? No way! Did you see his face? It was hilarious!" Sakura laughed.

"How is it hilarious if he stopped breathing?" Kankurou asked.

"He's just faking. Just like his reason for coming in here was a fake."

"Sakura…" Sasuke growled. "Look at Naruto, and tell me if he's faking!" He had a huge urge to knock that smile right off the pinkette's face.

Sakura looked at Naruto, and noticed the pale face and non-breathing. "I don't know how he pulled off the pale face, but the not breathing is a fake!"

Sasuke walked over to Naruto's unconscious form and checked his pulse. It was racing at an unhealthy rate.

The ghost figure disappeared and a video recorder fell to the floor, breaking with the image of a ghost movie only reflecting the ghost.

_So that's how it looked real,_ Sasuke thought.

He started to force air into Naruto's lungs just as he did before, but this time when Naruto started coughing, he didn't run to the attic. He stayed by Naruto's side, glaring at Sakura.

When Naruto's breathing evened out, he glared at Sakura, with such loathing it could scare the Kyuubi himself.

"That wasn't very nice, Haruno-baka," a voice rang from behind the two boys, at the front door.

"Neka!" Naruto shouted, nearly pouncing on her, but decided against it from the glare she sent Sakura.

"What? Being scared to death is impossible!" Sakura insisted, convincing herself Naruto had faked everything from just seconds ago.

"Then explain how Naruto nearly died twice from fear," Sasuke challenged.

"Hey, how did you know about the first time, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"The ghost from before…wasn't a ghost. It was me."

"What?!" almost everyone yelled.

"I decided to stop as soon as I nearly killed you, okay? Calm down. Sakura did it on purpose whereas I didn't."

"Good point," Neka said.

Neka was a good friend of Naruto's, and decided to come visit him a few hours before. When she noticed he wasn't in his apartment, she went to Kiba, and he explained the dare to her.

She asked him why he would do that to Naruto, and he said it was to make him get over his fear.

Neka was a really good friend to Naruto since he was about seven years old. They were closest friends besides Naruto and Kiba.

---Later that week---

Sakura was now under house arrest for everything she did. Everyone found out that Sakura hadn't only scared Naruto nearly to death, but also tried to kill Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Akamaru so that she could find out where Naruto was and why.

After that incident, however, Naruto's dare was forced to end before the second week was over. He had found out Sasuke had done the prank he pulled because he thought it would help, not for his own amusement. After Sasuke told him about how he was the one to save him both times, they had found out they loved each other. It wasn't sudden love, in the least. They had loved each other for a couple years without knowing it.

Neka had fallen for another boy that looked exactly like Sasuke, but not him, exactly. That is, until they had a child and got married. The boy's name was Yuba, and he changed his name for Neka. He changed it to Sasuke to make Neka happy, and the child was named Naruto.

Sasuke and Naruto, however, adopted two little girls. One was named Neka, and the other was named Fumaki. They used Fumaki because they had met a black haired, red eyed, assassin that was after Sakura after hearing what she had done. They found out Sakura had murdered Fumaki's original target, Kumaki.

Kumaki had been Fumaki's target for years, and she was angry she was unable to kill him off, so she settled for Sakura. Sasuke and Naruto had decided to invite Neka to watch with them as Fumaki killed Sakura. The four became good friends, and Naruto got over his fear of ghosts and haunted mansions.

OWARI

**Hope you liked the story, because it took like a week to think of. Maybe even longer than that. Yuba and Fumaki are my own characters, whereas Neka is my friend's character. This plot was kind of made up as it went along. Did you like it? Would anyone like their own characters in one or a few of my stories? Review!**


End file.
